Like Wine
by Bolts For Explosives
Summary: A one-shot. Simply a short battle between Viola and Amy Sorel. Practice for writing of a battle scene.


I am only writing this for the practice of writing a fight scene. I'm not positively amazing at them, and I used to be satisfied with the scenes I could write. But, there's always room to improve.

So, I chose the Soul Calibur series. I freaking love Soul Calibur to death, and I love Amy and Raphael as well. But, Viola is also one of my favorites. She, along with Z.W.E.I, are the only two new characters I actually like in SC V. Seriously, killing EVERYONE off besides Nightmare, Siegfried, and a few other classic characters is RIDICULOUS.

I also positively hate the idea of Amy being Viola. Sure, they look alike and share the same voice actor, but that does not mean that we should all ultimately conclude that Amy is Viola.

That's why I am making this fight scene involve both Amy and Viola. Plus, I just watched a friend of mine play the game yesterday, and it gave me a few ideas~

So, enjoy this little one-shot fight scene thing. Constructive criticism is completely appreciated! As I already said, there's always room to improve.

The violet sphere floated above the left hand of the mysterious girl. White, curly strands of hair come out from each side of the hood upon her head, her bangs nearly falling into her eyes. She wore a dress colored in dark shades of violet and blue, the length of the clothing ending at her thighs. A few parts of her body are visible through the dresses straps, but she almost uses this to her advantage. With men, of course. Stockings cover her legs, and they are transparent, allowing for sight of her slender, beautiful legs. Her arms also are covered by tight, purple, silk-like sleeves that are tightly stuck to her wrist, her shoulders fully exposed. Various accessories, such as her choker, or the beads on her head, are almost unnoticed, mainly because of the deadly weapon covering this girl's right hand.

It is a clawed glove, silver in color. Long, slender razors come out of each of her fingers, aside from her thumb, which is not covered by the metal. The entire palm and inside of her hand are completely seen, but that is unimportant to her at the moment.

This girl's name, with the beautiful, striking features, is Viola.

She does not waste her time, immediately making the assumption that this girl in front of her wishes to battle, upon eyeing the blade in her hand.

"The moon is red," she says, sounding calm and collected. "like wine." She raises her eyes a bit, and now can see the female in front of her eniterely.

This girl, strangely, has a hair style similar to that of Viola's except it is blood red. The curls at the sides are of a length alike to VIola's but they stand out more. Her eyes are glistening red, her face having a clam exterior. She is wearing a choker, much like Viola is, except for the rose on the front. Her dress also ends near her upper legs, showing the brooding colors of gray and a dark, deep puink. The collar of the dress is fuzzy, and hangs low, leaving her shoulders naked. Stockings go from her lower thigh, past her kness, and into her black, shiny boots. In her right hand; a rapier. The blade glistens slightly in the moonlight, the shiny metal having always been well polished and taken care of by the young girl.

Her name is Amy Sorel, the foster daughter of the abhored Raphael Sorel. A girl who may seem calm when in battle, but moves with great speed and is quick witted.

"You shouldn't have come here."

Around the two combatants, a forest-like setting. Trees cover every inch of land, moonlight only getting in through cracks of the trees. Each of the fighters are standing upon a small piece of land, and small creek of water going completely around it. This almost makes their fighting arena seem like a tiny island.

"Yet, I did," is Viola's response before flicking her left wrist, the purple orb being shot toward her opponenet. "Go."

Amy blinked, bringing her blade up into the formation she remembered Raphael showing her. She made a quick move, sliding past the orb, before getting back on her feet and brings a horizontal slash toward Viola's face. Viola scowls, backstepping the blade before swinging her claw at Amy's body. The rapier and razors clash, a lound clang echoing into the night. Amy pushes Viola back, having the stronger weapon of the two, and makes another slashing attempt at Viola.

The weapons clashes again, the metal gleaming in the light that can been seen. "Back!" Viola commands to the orb. Amy, who is not entierely sure what that meant, turns around, but is too late when she feels her feet give way, and she lands on her back.

"Hah!" Amy barely has enough time to roll past Viola as she makes an attempt to dig her razors into Amy's body. Instead, the blades dig deep into the dirt, her hand stuck in the ground. "Bad move, huh?" Amy, still on her back, delivered a crushing kick the the face with each of her boots.

"Ugh!" Viola flew onto her back, the gloved blade finally coming out of the ground. Amy rolls backward, taking on her stance yet again, waiting for the fortune teller to get up. The white haired girl stood back to her feet, wiping away the bit of blood that dripped out of her nose.

"Does it hurt?" Amy quietly remarked, taunting Viola a bit.

"Only a bit, dear girl." Viola ushered her bladed hand forward, the ball spinning toward Amy at a quick speed. Amy gasps, the orb smacking into her left shoulder. A crunching noise rand in her ears, and she is brought down onto a knee. Her gaze on Viola, however, is not lost. The girl is running at her, bladed fingers flexed and ready to puncture anything in sight.

"No." Still on one knee, Amy made a short leap into the air, spinning like a ballerina, the rapier pointing toward the ground. Lunging forward, Amy's attempt to slash at Viola's feet was in vane, as the girl had side-stepped with ease. Viola began to bring down the claws...

But, Amy was back on her feet, her hand in which the rapier was in reaching high into the air to hold off Viola's attack. The metal clanged again, the rapier's blade intertwined between Viola's fingers. Using her left hand, Viola attempts a punch across the mouth, but Amy grabs her fist before it can connect. The two are now in a position in which they seem to be dancing, the weapons pressing one another down and Viola's fist in Amy's grasp.

"You are stronger then I'd expected," Viola muttered.

"Do not try to send me off guard with compliments," Amy spat out.

Viola girnned before saying, "Back."

But this time, Amy had a plan in mind.

She listened closely, as the purple orb seemed to make a noise that was only comprehendable when it was in close range. When she heard it, she spun to the right, Viola's fist still stuck in her grasp, the rapier being released from the embrace with the clawed glove.

The purple orb smacked into Viola's chest, making her choke and gasp outloud. "Ugh-"

"You're done." Pulling the white haired girl close, Amy assumed a dancing formation. Dipping her down low quickly, the girl with the glove gasped loudly. "Ha-" Amy threw herself back up, letting Viola go. The fortune teller fell to her hands and knees, and tried to get back onto her feets.

But, the sudden feel of metal cutting across her back sent her face first on the ground. She screamed loudly, the stinging pain making her shudder.

Amy smiled lightly, like she always did, pointing to blade at the girl on the ground in front of her. "Your blood is red... Like wine."

~~~

End.

It isn't amazing, I know, but... I'm happy with it.

Comments/reviews?


End file.
